I'm back
by Jota707
Summary: Korra vuelve a ciudad república luego de algunos años. Y junto con ella vuelven un mar de recuerdos, de como inició todo y como termino. Un One shot que tiene como protagonistas a Korra y Asami. En un mundo alterno, no sigue para nada la cronología de la serie. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

**Hola ¿qué tal? este no es el primer Fic que escribo. pero si el primero que público aquí en la pagina. También el primer one-shot. Espero les guste y comenten. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**

 **COMO YA TODOS SABEMOS: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

¿Aún Recuerdas la noche que me fui? Nos dijimos tantas cosas, nos herimos tantas veces, éramos tan inmaduras, estábamos tan equivocadas. ¿Lo Recuerdas? Yo no entendía por qué tú no podías venir conmigo. Tú no entendías por qué yo no podía quedarme.

Esta atardeciendo cuando llego a la ciudad, aprovecho para ir al mirador, Justo a tiempo. El anaranjado y el escarlata se combinan con el azul del cielo, el horizonte se convierte en un mar infinito, y los recuerdos me golpean con fuerza. Ba Sing Se, la ciudad de Omashu, las tribus agua del norte y del sur, la Nación del Fuego, los Templos Aire, La Isla Kyoshi, la Isla Ember . Vi los paisajes más hermosos, en las ciudades más maravillosas que he conocido. Y sin embargo es aquí, en el mirador de una ciudad tan común, frente a un paisaje que he observado millones de veces, que me da por ceder a la nostalgia y recordarte. Veníamos aquí muy seguido, te encantaba, cuando lograba secuestrarte de tus responsabilidades y convencerte de ceder ante mí.

Por un momento creo escuchar tu voz. «Sólo veinte minutos, Korra. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer» inconscientemente te busco a mi alrededor, pero tu voz se desvanece, tan fugaz como un relámpago.

Continúo mi camino. Bajando la colina encuentro un periódico en el piso. Y como una jugada amarga del destino ahí estás, tu foto ocupa la primera plana. «Industrias futuro, dando un salto más hacia adelante» te ves bien, tu cabello está más largo, tu ropa es más adulta, tu expresión más madura. Tus labios sonríen, pero tus ojos están apagados.

Éramos tan diferentes. Pensábamos tan distinto. Tú: siempre elegante, refinada, con clase, educada, respetuosa, inteligente. Yo: salvaje, rebelde, testaruda, imprudente, distraída, despreocupada. A ti te gustaba la playa, el sol, el calor, yo en cambio amaba el frío, la montaña y la Luna. Quizás por eso nos enamoramos, y también quizás por eso no pudimos evitar romper. Yo quería conocer el mundo, vagar sin rumbo, vivir de la aventura. Tu quería estabilidad, reconocimiento, mantener la tradición familiar y hacerte cargo de la empresa. Yo, quien nunca fui de echar raíces veía aquello como una cadena que te mantendría atrapada a esta ciudad, a esta vida. Tú, quien había sido criada para liderar, veías aquello como la columna vertebral que sostenía tú mundo.

El viento sopla con fuerza, anunciando que la noche llegará pronto, y trayendo consigo tú aroma. No el de ese perfume caro que tanto te gustaba, no; Más bien era el qué despedía tu cuerpo en las mañanas, el olor de detrás de tu cuello, ese olor tan propio que dejabas en las sábanas, en la ropa e incluso a veces en mi, esas noches qué dormías tan hundida en mi pecho que podríamos habernos vuelto una. Pero el olor también desaparece, al igual que tu voz.

Todavía no quiero llegar a casa, así que me desvío, y dejó que mis píes me guíen. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, el frío empieza a sentirse, es un frío acogedor, pero cómodo. Sin saber cómo, llego al parque, no sé si son ideas mías, pero todo está más bonito, arreglaron y pintaron tanto las cercas como los bancos. Esta más iluminado y limpio, y al parecer ahora viene más gente. Parejas en su mayoría, jóvenes, como lo éramos tú y yo:

Los recuerdos vuelven a asomarse en mi cabeza, caminábamos desde el colegio hasta acá, todos los viernes después de clases. Siempre me comprabas un helado y yo en cambio te traía de las galletas que hacía mi mamá. Nos íbamos hasta lo último del Parque y nos sentábamos en uno de los bancos, te gustaba porque casi nadie llegaba hasta allá, era la zona más tranquila de todo el lugar. Allí hablamos, reíamos, tonteábamos y comíamos hasta que tú mayordomo llamaba para decirte que ya deberías de estar en casa.

Al llegar al final del Parque veo nuestro banco. Pero no está solo, un chico y una chica están sentados en él, el chico le dice cosas al oído y ella sonríe. Luego él le roba un beso y ella finge molestarse, se voltea fingiendo estar indignada y él la observa... La ve como si ella fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo, la ve como si ella fuera perfecta, la ve de la forma en que todas las chicas quieren ser vistas por lo menos un vez. ¿Así me veías tú? ¿Así te veía yo? Están tan absortos en su mundo que ni si quiera notan mi presencia, entonces un vacío golpea mi pecho y me alejo. Pero Antes de salir del Parque lo noto, un logo, es el engrane de industria futuro. Así qué fuiste, tú recuperaste nuestro parque.

¿Recuerdas nuestro último beso? Fue antes, mucho antes de todo, de las discusiones, los gritos, el llanto. Aún pensábamos que todo estaría bien. Seguíamos creyendo que la otra cedería tarde o temprano, qué equivocadas estábamos. Fue en tu taller, estabas llena de grasa y yo acababa de llegar del gimnasio, no podíamos estar más desaliñadas para la ocasión. Te hablaba de algo que ni si quiera recuerdo, mientras tú limpiabas tus manos y parte de tu rostro, recostada del escritorio. Ni si quiera me escuchabas, estabas embelesada, me veías expectante ¿En qué pensabas? «No me estás prestando atención, ¿verdad?» fue lo único que recuerdo haber dicho, antes de que con un paso acortaras la distancia entre nosotras, me tomarás entre tus manos, me miraras a los ojos, luego a los labios, de nuevo a los ojos, para luego atraerme hacia ti, besarme y adueñarte de mí. Un beso que correspondí gustosa, llevando una de mis manos a tu cintura y la otra directo a engancharse en tu cabello, te llevé de nuevo al escritorio, pero me detuviste, divertida, sonreías «Te Amo» susurraste, casi qué sólo para ti. «Te Amo» susurré en exactamente la misma frecuencia qué tú.

Ya la noche se apoderó por completo de la ciudad, y en la nueva penumbra en la que ahora me encuentro es nuestro antiguo colegio quien se vuelve protagonista de un nuevo pensamiento. Donde todo empezó. Un impulso se apodera de mí, y sin pensarlo mucho salto el muro y me adentro en la oscuridad de la vieja escuela. ¿Hace cuanto que estuve por última vez aquí? ¿5 años? Quizá un poco más, sin embargo me parece que fue hace siglos. Entro por un de las ventanas y recorro los pasillos, la primera vez que te vi. Nos tropezamos y tumbe tus libros, el profesor Tenzin me perseguía, como siempre me había metido en problemas. Luego recuerdo que nos gustaba el mismo chico, Mako. No puedo evitar reír, qué confundidas estábamos acerca de nuestros sentimientos en ese entonces.

Subo hasta el último piso, la puerta hacia la azotea está cerrada. Reviso entre mis llaves, aún la tengo. La llave que robe para ti, cuando me dijiste que este era tu lugar favorito en toda la escuela. Funciona, al parecer no han cambiado la cerradura. Aquí arriba hace aún más frío, más brisa. Escucho de nuevo tu voz «Si nos descubren nos meteremos en problemas» y escucho mi propia voz, aunque no sea yo quien hablé. «Tranquila, estas a salvo conmigo. Además, pensé que habías dicho que este era tu lugar favorito» esta vez tu voz es más nítida, más real, esta vez hasta me parece que puedo verte en una esquina, a mi lado. «Si pero...» y veo como llevo mi dedo delicadamente a tus labios para hacerte callar. «Vamos, Sato. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena correr el riesgo» Te sonrojas, pero la brisa sopla y nuestro recuerdo es arrastrado a través del tiempo y el espacio a la pared al lado de la puerta, esta vez me acorralas. ¿Estamos discutiendo?

« ¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué pasa, Korra? Llevas semanas actuando raro...» haces un pausa « ¿Acaso es Mako, otra vez?» Tu voz se siente triste.

« ¿Qué? ¡No! No tiene nada que ver con él» Respondo, mirándote a los ojos, pero vuelvo a bajar la mirada, mi mano tiembla. Puedo sentir el miedo qué tenía ese día.

« ¿Entonces?» insistes nuevamente. Pero yo no sé cómo responderte, no sé qué decirte. Tú insistes, una y otra vez hasta qué te cansas. « Está bien Korra, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, ya me cansé de tu estúpida actitud» dices con resentimiento, pero sobre todo con dolor. Me dejas libre y te dispones a irte...

—Detenla...— Estoy tan metida en mi propia ilusión qué me sorprendo a mi misma hablándole a un espejismo.

Pero aun así, mi recuerdo, como si me hubiera escuchado, te detiene. Te toma del brazo y tú intentas zafarte, pero me aferro más a ti, te abrazo por la cintura desde tu espalda.

«Suéltame» me dices, pero no te dejo ir, «Suéltame» Repites más molesta, más frustrada, tratas de deshacer mi agarre, pero es imposible. «Por favor Korra... Suéltame» tu voz se quiebra en mil pedazos, y tus lágrimas caen, mientras intentas aún con más fuerza qué te deje ir, pero yo entierro mi cabeza en tu hombro, para al fin darte una respuesta:

«Me gustas» Y tú dejas de luchar.

« ¿Qué?...» preguntas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que tus oídos han escuchado.

«Me gustas, Asami» Digo de nuevo, más fuerte y claro.

Ahora soy yo quien quiere salir corriendo, suelto poco a poco mi agarre hasta dejarte libre. Tú te volteas y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, me obligas a mirarte, tus ojos verdes están cristalinos, al igual que los míos. Mi mirada pasea de tus ojos a tus labios, adivinas mis intenciones, no hizo falta que dijeras nada. Sólo sonreíste y asentiste dándome permiso de hacerlo, así qué te besé, te besé tan gentilmente qué fuiste tú quien pidió más, dejándote llevar por primera vez por el deseo, por el impulso, por las ganas de tenerme cerca de ti. Pero el viento, de nuevo, se lleva mi espejismo, esta vez lejos de esta azotea, lejos de mi visión y de mi pensamiento.

Poco tiempo después llegó finalmente a casa. Pongo un pie en la entrada, pero algo me detiene. Sé que hay un lugar al que "debo" ir primero. Suspiro pesadamente, en el fondo sé qué no es lo más lógico, ni lo más razonable, también se que no es lo mejor para ninguna de las dos, sé qué, a diferencia de ese otro lugar al qué "debo" ir, en casa sí me esperan. Pero nada de eso me detiene para, sin pensarlo, alargar un poco más mi llegada a casa.

Frente a mí, la mansión Sato se alza imponente, cautivadora. La vivienda más grande de la ciudad, un portón negro se atraviesa, rígido. Me detengo frente a él, lo toco, es tan real. Sé que debes de estar ya en casa, disfrutando de una taza de té mientras trabajas en un nuevo proyecto, me pregunto si alguien te hará compañía en esas noches de insomnio, me pregunto si alguien se ofrecerá a hacerte un bocadillo nocturno mientras trabajas, o a masajear tu espalda, traerte un manta, pasarte a la cama cuando te quedes dormida en la mesa. La brisa me saca de mis pensamientos, trae se nuevo tu aroma, pero esta vez es más palpable, debe ser por la cercanía.

« ¿Korra?» Te escucho hablar a mi espalda, pero es imposible... Volteo escéptica, pero ahí estás.

—Asami— Susurro

«¿Qué haces aquí?» Preguntas confundida, vistes casi igual que la última vez que te vi.

—Volví a la ciudad... Llegué hace un par de horas... Yo... — no sé qué decir, ¿Debería disculparme? ¿Debería decirte que te extrañe? ¿Que es bueno verte? ¿Qué deberíamos ir a tomar un café? Asami se mantiene callada, expectante, inmóvil, tienes la misma expresión que el día que me marche... Y entonces lo entiendo. Doy un paso adelante y estiro mi mano para intentar alcanzarte, pero te desvaneces en el aire. Eras sólo otro recuerdo.

* * *

 **Bueno, haz llegado al final, gracias de antemano por haber llegado hasta aquí. si piensas que este fic vale la pena comenta, eso me animaría a seguir escribiendo, saludos.**


	2. AVÍSO

**Hola a todos los que le dieron follow a este one-shot esperando una continuación, a todos ustedes les tengo buenas noticias. He decidido darle una continuación al fic, y no sólo eso, sino que también ya he publicado el primer capitulo oficial. Sólo que no en esta historia, sino que decidí abrir una nueva para darle una continuación oficial (puesto que esta inició como un one- shot y quería conservar la esencia de eso). Si estas interesado en la continuación puedes meterte en mi perfil y entrar en la otra historia que tengo aparte de esta (intente dejarles el link, pero la pagina no me deja) si quieren tambien la pueden buscar directamente, esa publicada como "I'm back (continuación)". sin más que decir me despido.**


End file.
